Chapter 210
is the two hundred tenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The fifth round of the Joint Training Battle commences, All Might walks over to a private area to speak to his old mentor Gran Torino. Gran Torino tells him about Nana Shimura's Dream about One For All, Class 1-A rushes towards Class 1-B with Izuku Midoriya taking command of his team. Izuku notes to himself that once his team confronts 1-B, they can't communicate directly if Hitoshi Shinso activates his Brainwashing Quirk on one of them. Izuku knows that 1-A has to find out the location of 1-B's hiding spots to expose their weaknesses and take advantage of the situation. Ochaco, Mina, and Minoru follow behind Izuku, the latter admits that he still feels uneasy about the Quirk ever since his first encounter with the previous users. Meanwhile, the rest of Class 1-A comment on Izuku's performance during his match. Tenya and Hanta notice that Izuku's team formation resembles that of Katsuki Bakugo's team from the 4th round. Hanta also mentions the 5th team lacking a "Jiro" on their side, suggesting they better move carefully while carrying out their plan with ease. Kyoka adds on that due to the flaws of the current team, Izuku has to put more effort into scoring a satisfying victory for the team. Upon arriving at their checkpoint, Izuku signals his teammates to move aside as he prepares to lure out 1-B's members into attacking him. Activating his Full-Cowl power-up Izuku searches the area while remaining cautious around his surroundings. Suddenly, a flying oil barrel flies straight at Izuku's direction, with the latter realizing that Reiko's using her Poltergeist Quirk to attack him. As he braces himself for the attack, Izuku hears Ochaco screaming and turns around, only to find a smug Neito Monoma to reveal himself from the shadows of the battlefield. Neito admits that he has to be on full guard since he's aware of Izuku's outstanding fighting technique. Izuku then dodges the flying oil barrel and reminds himself that the phantom thief might be attempting to provoke him. Neito then starts questing Izuku about his strategy and taunts the latter for not staying with his team for cooperation purposes. Neito comments that his team must've ambushed 1-A with the help of Hitoshi's powers, even to the point of sadistically taunting Katsuki in his involvement for ending All Might's career as No. 1 Hero. This prompts an enraged Izuku to charge at Neito, preparing to unleash a concentrated Delaware Smash. Neito talks on about his apparent disdain for those who were more gifted than him, charging up another attack while monologuing. A few seconds earlier though, Ochaco and Minoru plan to restrain 1-B's remaining fighters with the latter's "Pop Off" Quirk. Mina wishes that she could've seen Hitoshi mimic Ochaco's voice with a stoic expression. Ochaco reminds her classmates to look at each other's faces when confronting their opponents. Suddenly, multiple flying objects made out of metal are sent flying directly towards 1-A. Mina proceeds to defend her friends with her Acid Veil Super Move, with a concealed Nirengeki trying to figure out the scannings on his scouter. Minoru quickly realizes that Reiko is firing off her attack aimlessly. Ochaco then notices Yui activating her Size Quirk, causing two metal objects to enlarge instantly. Uravity immediately takes action by touching all enlarged objects with her Quirk, allowing them to stay floating in midair. However, Nirengeki triggers his Twin Impact Quirk by causing all objects to home in on his opponents. Class 1-A seems to be struggling as they barely dodge 1-B's combined attack. Ochaco expresses shock that 1-B managed to find their location while worrying about Izuku's presence. In the present, All Might listens to Gran Torino's story with precaution. The old hero mentions that around the time when Nana inherited One For All, she notably encountered a strange figure shrouded in dark fog telling her “It’s not time yet…” While the conservation goes on, All Might, Katsuki, and Shota Aizawa realize something's off with Izuku's Quirk as dark energy begins to emanate from his body in strength, destroying his equipment in the process. Quick References Chapter Notes *Gran Torino reveals to All Might that Nana Shimura once had a dream relating to a possible development in the One For All Quirk. *Yui, Nirengeki, and Reiko's Quirks are all revealed. *Dark energy begins to mysteriously emerge from Izuku's body. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 210 fr:Chapitre 210